fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaoru
Kaoru is part of the Rare Hunters Guild and is one of the members of it's brigade. She is also their public representative, as well as leader of the guild's spy network. Appearance Kaoru has silver eyes, porcelain white skin and with short length platinum blond hair that falls past her neck. In her hair is a black hairband and she has a strand of hair braided on the right side of her face tied on the end with a black ribbon. Kaoru wears a Gothic style black gown with frills; over the dress is a black jacket with white trim and frills at the ends of the sleeves. Under her dress are black stockings covering her legs down to her heeled boots. Kaoru's battle outfit, or the outfit she changes when training those under her is a sleeveless, backless ninja outfit with a black top, black obi tied around her waist and slim black pants. Wrapped around her arms were white armbands and she keeps her boots in this form. Personality Kaoru has a kind and trusting nature; she has an air around her that makes even those who know of her drop their guards slightly even when they are in battle. She also has a motherly feel as she is in charge and takes care of the Guild along with Akira, as more as a joint leadership; despite her mother-like appearance she can also be mischievous and regularly likes to poke fun at things. Kaoru is almost always seen with a small smile on her face. In situations where it requires it, she does get serious but she does not lose her smile. Instead it gains a sadistic look as well as her eyes. History Kaoru came into FFW wanting to witness every and all kinds of magic and learn them as well. She began a magical journey around FFW, stemming to find and learn all the secrets of eastern magic and western magic. Kaoru's magic has caught the attention of many and soon she ended up joining the still growing Mahou Bouquet in Crystal City where she wrote and sold many magical grimoire to teach other magic users in FFW. She also learned during her travels in the Asian Server to receive ninja training so that she would not be too reliant on her magic. On one travel she met Akira who heard of hr having knowledge of many ancient and powerful forms of magic. After a challenge against her, Kaoru lost and then agreed to show Akira some of the spells she knew. Their friendship soon became a relationship, enough for Kaoru to leave her guild and Crystal City and follow Akira to where she would join the Rare Hunters. Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Umbrella: Kaoru carries a large solid black umbrella with her and it acts as her medium for magic as well as for other things. It is her main weapon as she can channel power into it to use spells, create a shield by opening it as well as shoot projectiles from the tip or release a powerful hallucinogen cloud from the tip as well. The Umbrella itself is actually a magic flower that Kaoru found. Needles: Kaoru keeps many needles on her that she uses as projectiles. They are long and slim silver needles that Kaoru can add poison to or magic and most of the time they piece their mark without a person noticing except for a small pinch. Feather: Kaoru carries a large black feather which she can use to create wings on her back for her to fly or summon gusts of wind. Hive: A small hive that Kaoru owns where she channels and summons her insect familiars. The hive is the center point for them and are controlled and summoned mentally by Kaoru so long as she wills them or holds the hive in her hand. Perfume/Poison: Small vials of various poisons that Kaoru keeps on hand and each one has different abilities. These perfumes/poisons work in tandem with her Himiko powers. Pouch: A pouch where Kaoru keeps everything for quick travel, it is a magic pouch where she can pull out whatever she needs with just a thought. Fiction Powers Get Backers Himiko Kudo Poison/Perfume Abilities: Such as Lady Poison, Kaoru possesses the power to create and manage various perfumes she keeps in vials that have special affinities and effects when they are inhaled. These poisons are: *Red Flame Perfume: causes fire to burn the inhaler from inside out. Sometimes the user can inhale a little of the perfume and by using controlled breathing techniques, is able to exhale waves of fire like a flame thrower. *Blue Time Limited Perfume: paralyzes the inhaler for a certain period of time depending on the amount of poison used. *Orange Oblivion Perfume: inhaler forgets all events and memories of the last 24 hours. *Yellow Trailing Perfume: when used, it leaves a trace scent on who, what, or wherever it's left on. *Green Corrosion Perfume: contact with this perfume either by touch or inhalation will immediately corrode or wear away any kind of material. *Purple Sleep Perfume: one whiff and the inhaler falls asleep instantly. *Puppet Perfume: a perfume emitted by the body's own chemistry, it allows her to control the inhaler's movements against their will. Puppet Perfume is usually used as a last resort. *Black Acceleration Perfume: the most powerful and most dangerous perfume. It causes the inhaler's movements to become inhumanly faster, but three or more whiffs of the poison take a heavy toll on the user and is life-threatening. *White Antidote Perfume: neutralizes the effects of other perfumes. Naruto Medical Ninjutsu Specialist: Kaoru is a master and practitioner of medical ninjutsu as she has extensive knowledge of the body. This and her magic gives her faster healing and faster healing and treatment to others; Kaoru usually only uses this for regeneration and as the Guild's medic. Inuyasha Kikyo's Miko Abilities: Despite not appearing as one, in tandem with her western magic Kaoru also has the abilities of a master priestess. She shares similar abilities with that of Kikyo. Original Power Barrier Barrier Magic: Kaoru strongest ability and power stems from her ability of using barriers. Kaoru can create barriers which each have different effects depending on her will and choices. Along with the power to create and control any type and size of barrier, she also has the power to destroy all barriers at will as well. Music Themes *Main Theme: Flowering Night Rock Remix Gallery Category:Players Category:Female Category:The Rare Hunters Category:Magic